


Getting Back with You

by sseundalkhom



Series: The Garland [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossposted on AFF, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Break Up, Rough Kissing, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseundalkhom/pseuds/sseundalkhom
Summary: Person A and Person B already break up. But after 2 years, person B finally get a chance to meet person A. Because person A is like a booster for their energy, person B come constantly to person A’s house. But in one day, when person B come in unusual hour, they fight over the same thing again. The cause of their break up back then.





	Getting Back with You

The days went by as usual. Cloudy continues to exist in his days. Even dark clouds continue to shade the roof of his house. Cold air slips into the house, alternating with the heat from the ramyeon he has just cooked. Jihoon spends his days in front of his warm ramyeon. Along with the melody he sets up in his room, echoing into every corner of his house. The clink of glass alternates with the violin twangs from the corner of his room. Just a knock on the door at dinner time that gives another colour in his mansion. But today, it sounds different. Because a car is parked in the garage. Jihoon lazily moves toward the door and opens it before the owner of the car knocks on the door and interrupts the song he is listening to.

 

He patiently waits at the doorframe. 

 

Revealing a guy with his goofy grin, wearing a thick khaki coat and black sunglasses, he pulls Jihoon into his embrace soon. A man from his past, paying a constant visit at the unusual hour. 

 

Jihoon doesn’t reply the hug, only pushing the man away like he used to. 

 

“Grumpy as always,” he says, closing the door behind and puts off his coat. While he is talking and busy with himself, Jihoon is no longer there. He turns around and smiles at himself. 

 

“Never willingly to hear me out,” he adds. 

 

He strolls the house, seeking him and notices a scent of ramyeon; he right away makes a way to go to the kitchen. There, he is astonished at the sight of Jihoon. He is beautiful in every way he sees. Despite the days he saw Jihoon getting thinner. His face is getting thinner. And every time he hugs the man, he will remind himself not to damage him. Jihoon is so precious in his eyes. For his worth, he's sorry for their relationship. He deeply regrets their quarrel before Jihoon broke their relationship unilaterally. He cuts off every access connected to the man who hurt him. 

 

The two years they spent separately were very heavy. The man did not know what Jihoon had been through all this time. As he tried better, wanted to grow to be the responsible man and focus on his person. Jihoon was out of reach. Even occasionally he tried to find out about the news, he only knew a few lies. The lie that said Jihoon’s life was better when he was not with him. Another lie where Jihoon looked happier. It's just a pseudo. The sheer invention that he created perfectly but in fact in the eyes of this particular figure, Jihoon was very devastated. He looked broken. Lonely. He could not even take care of himself.

 

And his heart was devastated to see such side from Jihoon. Even when he first set foot on Jihoon's mansion, he held back his tears. 

 

“Jihoon?” He calls. The man slurps down his ramyeon, put down his bowl and looks at him. 

 

“Nothing,” he says. Jihoon instantly moves, drops his plate to the sink. He goes back to his chair and enjoys the outside view, pretending that the only one living in his space is himself. There is no sign of his ex intruding his home. 

 

“Do you have coffee?” Without words, Jihoon draws himself to grab a can of coffee from his refrigerator, then put it aside before he goes back to his spot. His ex lets out a forbearing sigh as his eyes tail Jihoon. 

 

His feet proceeds to approach. His arm embraces Jihoon gently when he is close to him. 

 

“Seungcheol.” A little sound makes the man twitching his lips upward. 

 

“It’s been long since you call me _You-Know-Who_ or _jerk_ ,” he retorts. Knowing how much uncomfortable it is for him, calling out his name again; the latter knows the reason behind his call. No matter how much he is being hugged, he dislikes it. Moreover, it’s his ex whom giving the hug. But Seungcheol can’t help. 

 

Like charging his energy, a simple hug is a must. And Seungcheol has liked the idea since they were together. In the past. He would come to Jihoon, from any distance, from a video call, to meet face-to-face, he would embrace Jihoon and inhale his typical scent. _Home_. 

 

In the present, it is difficult to grant it. Hence, Seungcheol will drive many kilometres away from his house, passing many roads and arrives at the countryside. Just for Jihoon. 

 

It is not like he takes Jihoon for some granted. He just—

 

Abruptly he is being pulled away and Jihoon moves at his own will to go. Seungcheol lets another sigh escaped out his lips.  

 

"Really? For few minutes?" He blinks his eyes unbelievingly. He tries many times to get back his heart but it's hard. Hard to tell how much he has changed from the last day they were on the obvious line. 

 

Jihoon in the present is quite audacious. Although at some moments, Seungcheol will discover the last trace of past Jihoon within him. The sweet one. The gentle one. The tame one. 

 

It happens whenever he is in his sleep. Either when Seungcheol loses control of himself; though in the end, he will spot a trace of tears on his cheek. Being guilty and full of remorse, he will kiss the trace although Jihoon only looks away after that. 

 

“Lee Jihoon!” He shouts. Eyes wander to every corner. His feet rush to see Jihoon as he hears a falling sound somewhere. His heart beats faster, climbing up to the stair and running to his room. 

 

He is stuck in the sight. He is stunned. 

 

The whole room is messy. Full of scattering things while on the bedside, it is neat—untouched. Like it can convey how much complicated Jihoon’s condition is right now. He tries to make himself okay, looks neat but around him is very messy. Far from the ‘good’ term. Many things that he feels crushed, many things that he is aware of the emotions that have been buried in the bottom of his heart, but he does not touch the mattress. Because it's the only private place where can make him safe and comfortable. That's what Seungcheol can assume.

 

A door swings opened. Seungcheol turns around and runs to Jihoon, hugging him tightly. 

 

“What’s wrong with you?” His tone deadpans. 

 

“I’m worried,” he sobs. 

 

Jihoon chuckles. “I’ve just peed.” 

 

The hug loosens up. Seungcheol tries to match their gaze and stare intensely afterwards. “I’m just worried, okay…I _just_ can’t let you go.” 

 

The smaller male snorts. “You should’ve done it back then, not now,” he shrugs Seungcheol’s hand off, dragging himself to tidy the room. In silence, Seungcheol lend a hand to make sure the tiding time faster than usual. Jihoon doesn’t bother to argue it’s his chore to clean his room, instead of Seungcheol. 

 

For another time, Seungcheol remains in Jihoon's room while the owner of the room is going somewhere. By his guess and the changing sound from another corner of the mansion, Jihoon is in front of his music room, in front of his computer and changing the music due to his mood. It is getting gloomier and Seungcheol furrows his brow. 

 

It is never getting better. Jihoon is not fine. 

 

Within him, his soul is dying. Lonely. Devastated. 

 

He begins to leave the room, heading to the music room and spot Jihoon resting his head against his palms in front of his computer. The latter looks so small and fragile. Although his character is quite bold and his word towards Seungcheol is full of bitterness. Still, in his ex-boyfriend's eyes, he is kind of bliss to his world. 

 

"Jihoon.." His tone is quite gentle now. 

 

The male looks up and turns back. His eyes convey too much sadness he bottled up inside, alone. 

 

"It's okay--it's okay, I'm here." Seungcheol's voice is milder as his pace shrinks their distance and the next second, Seungcheol is squatting. At once he kneels in front of him, tugging him gently and wrapping him in the warmth of his embrace. 

 

"Jihoon...it's okay to cry, I understand. Even though it's hard, I'll try to understand, everything you feel." 

 

Jihoon chokes a tear. "Why you are here--why you come again to me?" 

 

Seungcheol lets out a patient sigh, inhales a full of air to fill his lungs. "Because I need you." 

 

"Why?" 

 

"Just..."

 

"Don't you have Eunseo? Then why you spend your time here? She can't give what you need? She can't give sex if it is what you want?" 

 

This is not what Seungcheol means. Not for his pleasure he seeks. Eunseo isn’t something special in his world. Just a friend. _Friend_. Though she thinks their relationship is very special, for Seungcheol they are nothing more than friends. But what Jihoon sees, that's what Eunseo sees. The woman manages to fool Jihoon's eye. The worse, she ruins his relationship. Either perhaps Seungcheol’s fault to let it easily parted and not making effort to get him stay. 

 

“But I can’t give you sex. Although I’m a _toy_ to you, right?” Jihoon breaks the hold apart, rubbing his back. “You just marks me, I let you. That’s because I can’t give you more. It’s because you are not mine even from the start.” 

 

Seungcheol gets himself tongue-tied. 

 

“Right?” 

 

He blinks his eyes, once, staring back into Jihoon’s orbs. “Wrong. That’s not what I intend for.” 

 

“Why don’t you go back to Eunseo? You look happy with her.” 

 

The silence gets them, lingering and makes time going slower than ever they expect. Seungcheol tries to find Jihoon’s gaze. He wants to hear it again, right from his eyes if it’s the thing Jihoon wants. 

 

“Is that what you want?” 

 

“That’s what you need. You’ll be happy with her.” A pause. “A match from heaven.” 

 

“Are you happy if I go with her—Eunseo? Are you really happy?” 

 

There is a long silence again. As if they never get bored of the silence itself, they are absorbed by their own thoughts. Their deepest fear with the separation and living apart from each other; although in Jihoon’s side, he knows which the same part tells him to live without the other male by his side, he will pretend that he is fine, _everything’s alright_. His monotonous lie. 

 

While for Seungcheol, it’s the hardest part of his life. Living apart from Jihoon, standing up on his own feet to face the world without his loved one, trying hard to love other people—he is afraid he can’t do so. Not like, he is being with Jihoon. 

 

“Are you happy, Jihoon?” 

 

His question catches him mute. Jihoon barely breathes to get the answer straight from his lips. He barely holds himself to imagine another cruel reality if Eunseo loves the man, just the same way Jihoon does. Another cruel world if Seungcheol makes it happen, building a home with the woman and has a child with her. 

 

Jihoon can’t think straight, neither can he answer it. His mind is full of plot. It’s starting to hurt him inside too, yet he ignores the growing pain. Slowly the ghost of his agony attempts to make a presence within him, haunting the mind like replaying how wide the smile Seungcheol would give whenever he had a gig with Eunseo, how Seungcheol would come to her shooting place, either photo shoot or just recording. Everyone still assumes they both are in a special relationship although many times the man will deny the rumour to _at least_ ease Jihoon’s heart somehow. 

 

It’s totally different whenever Seungcheol orbits around Jihoon. Since the female has come between them, everything changes. Even the smile. His smile is precious to the shorter male and he can’t let Seungcheol having less smile whenever he is around, better to live with Eunseo. He can watch his smile through everything; social media and TV. 

 

His eyes go back to Seungcheol. A single whisper of yes is spilt. 

 

Seungcheol frowns. 

 

“Do you still remember, we talk through eyes…because eyes never lie,” he alters the topic, hand moves to Jihoon’s cheek and cups him into his palm, gaze never leaves, “your eyes told differently.” 

 

He lands his lips against him, softly he tries to break him into pieces and glues back. He wants to break the wall Jihoon builds, to make him aware of what he needs the most. He wants to show to Jihoon which the man needs the most is him. Not Eunseo. Not anyone else. Just Jihoon. Only Lee Jihoon, whom he needs the most. The male he loves dearly. The male that put him in misery if they are living apart again. If Jihoon pushes him away, just by the nonsense reason that Jihoon can't make him happy. Jihoon is only a thing that Seungcheol toys around. 

 

“Stop pushing me away, Jihoon,” he says between the kiss. As the words come out, Jihoon makes an effort to shove him away. But he is too slow in his movement. Seungcheol's hand runs to his waist, presses their body tight and tries to deepen the kiss. 

 

“I love you, Jihoon,” he says, breaking apart a few millimetres from Jihoon's lips, “and you should know.” 

 

“I…” When the latter parts his lips, Seungcheol promptly shoves his tongue to him and deepens the kiss back. He is being rough and wild, unable to control himself again. His hand travels to every inch of Jihoon’s curve. But his conscious mind exerts himself back, the kiss is stopped right away. 

 

Jihoon pants, so do Seungcheol. 

 

“I’m sorry…” he apologises. Later, he gives another mild kiss towards him, an attempt to leaving a meaningful kiss after the rough one. Jihoon on other side remains silent. 

 

“I’m not going to Eunseo if you don’t like.” 

 

Jihoon says nothing. 

 

The small male is about to go, run away again but Seungcheol stops him. “Don’t go, just stay…I won’t do anything—can we just cuddle like the past of us? Listening to your playlist..and cuddle? Just cuddle—I won’t ask for more.” 

 

Jihoon shifts himself to go on the sofa, patting the side for the male to sit down beside him. Seungcheol obeys. 

 

The rest of the day they spend with cuddling. Falling asleep into each other’s embrace. Gradually, everything falls into their pieces, heading back to where suppose to remain. Despite all the bad thoughts, despite all the sad memories, despite the obstacles, Seungcheol finds a way to make Jihoon stay. Soon, he needs a way to make the male to stay beside him, living in the same worlds, under the same roof until the death separates them.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow, i just did what? it's a terrible work, isn't it?   
> anyway please leave some feedback, gonna reply your comment


End file.
